Say something…
by Miekow
Summary: Il s'évanouit devant Ran, inquiète, qui le transporte à l'hôpital en urgence. Mais de savoir qu'une Porsche 356A était garé devant celui-ci, encore plus quand sa bien-aimée doute de son identité, est sûrement signe que la fin approche...


-Si je lui dévoilais mes sentiments, je lui manquerais encore plus...

**-FLASHBACK-**

_Shinichi soupira,_

_-Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?_

_Ran, ayant sa main accrochée la veste de Shinichi la serra plus forte, et tira légèrement la veste. Elle ferma les yeux, quelques secondes puis les ouvrit en regardant Shinichi dans les yeux._

_-Je... Je t'aime, Shinichi._

**-FIN DU FLASHBACK-**

Conan resta muet, baissa la tête puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas dehors que son cœur rata un battement, il mit sa main au niveau de son cœur et serra fort tellement la douleur lui faisait mal. Les battements de son cœur devenaient de plus en plus violents, il tomba en arrière rattrapé par le mur, il leva la tête les yeux écarquillés puis deuxième battement, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux quand soudain, quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras alors il ouvrit un œil et aperçu une silhouette féminine puis s'évanouit. Il commença a ouvrit les yeux doucement, il vit d'abord le plafond puis il tourna la tête pour voir un visage qu'il connaissait très bien, celle d'une fille, en pleure. Celle qu'il aimait, Ran. Il fut étonné quelques minutes pour ensuite retrouver ses esprits. - Ran...neechan ? - Je... Je t'ai trouvé devant la résidence du professeur, je t'ai vu tomber à la renverse serrant ta poitrine au niveau de ton cœur... - _dit Ran les larmes au yeux._ Conan, baissant la tête, ne pue sortir un mot de sa bouche, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Tu... Tu me l'aurais dit n'est-ce pas ?

Il leva brusquement la tête, avec un air troublé.

-Te le dire ? Mais de quoi ?

Ran rougit un peu, le regardant de temps en temps dans les yeux.

-Que tu...

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée du professeur Agasa et de la petite Ai.

-Ah ! Ran-kun !

\- Konnichiwa, Professeur Agasa, Ai-chan.

-J'ai vu ton père dans sa voiture au parking, il m'a dit de te dire que tu devais le rejoindre au plus vite, l'inspecteur Megure l'a appelé en urgence pour une affaire.

-Je vois… Alors… Je reviendrais te voir Sh…Conan-kun. Au revoir Professeur Agasa, Ai-chan.

Ai regarda Ran du coin de l'œil.

-À bientôt Ran-neechan.

Ran sortit de la pièce, puis Ai s'approcha de Conan pour lui faire parvenir une information qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à entendre.

-Porsche 356A.

Conan rata un battement de cœur quand il entendit ce nom et numéro de voiture.

-Je l'ai aperçu près de l'hôpital, où tu te trouves en ce moment.

-Ne me dis pas que… - répondit Conan

-J'en ai bien peur que si… Kudo-kun.

Ran, qui était restée près de la porte pour entendre leur discussion, ne comprenait pas grand chose a ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendre ce nom "Kudo", elle écarquilla les yeux mais quelques secondes plus tard elle repris vite ses esprits car elle entendait quelqu'un arrivé, alors elle se cacha dans le couloir qui se trouvait non loin d'elle.

Conan sortit de la chambre d'hôpital en courant, avec l'air terrorisé et déterminé, son skateboard a la main qu'il utilisa une fois arrivé dehors.

-Attends, Kudo-kun ! - _cria Ai_

Il sortit du parking de l'hôpital à la recherche de cette fameuse Porsche 356A, il inspecta les environs méticuleusement, et il la trouva, là, droit devant lui, ce véhicule, de la même couleur que leur Organisation, du noir intense. Conan resta calme pour essayer de ne pas se faire repérer, il attendit que la voiture démarre pour la suivre discrètement sur son skateboard. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle démarre enfin, alors il la suivit le plus discrètement possible. Ils roulèrent pendant un petit moment pour enfin arrivé près de la Tokyo Tower.

Ran après avoir vu Conan sortir décida de le suivre, elle prit alors un taxi et lui avait demander de le suivre le plus discrètement possible, ce qui s'est fait jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent eux aussi près de la Tokyo Tower. Elle paya alors le chauffeur qui repartit aussitôt qu'il était arrivé. Une goutte de sueur parcourra le côté droit de son visage.

Conan pris alors son skate sous son bras et se cacha derrière un buisson du parc et activa le zoom de ses lunettes pour observer les actions des deux hommes en noirs qui sortirent de la voiture, un ayant toujours se regarde aussi glaciale et l'autre, toujours portant ses lunettes teintées noires. Ils se commencèrent a marcher en direction de la tour, après qu'il soit suffisamment loin, Conan se leva et les suivirent. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage, Conan pour entendre leur discussion se cacha dans un angle où ils ne pourraient pas le voir.

Ran qui étais arrivé a l'entré de la tour ne savait pas ou chercher Conan, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit un petit bruit venant d'un des étages, alors elle commença a monter jusqu'au premier étage, en espérant trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait.

Quelques gouttes tombaient de son visage, Conan respirait assez vite, penser que lui être à quelques mètres de ces deux hommes en noir, Gin et Vodka. Gin en pleine discussion, sourit et regarda en direction de la cachette de Conan, il rechargea alors son arme et se dirigea en direction de l'intrus, le sourire aux lèvres.

Conan n'eut pas eu le temps de s'échapper, Gin arrivé brusquement devant lui et lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'il ne crie.

Gin lui fit un grand sourire, Conan écarquilla les yeux, remplis de terreur, il ne pouvait rien faire dans cette situation.

Sayonara !

Gin pointa son arme sur la poitrine de Conan, et tira une balle. Du sang gicla sur le visage de Gin, qui se lécha la lèvre, cette dernière ayant le goût de sang de sa nouvelle victime.

Ils ne restèrent pas plus longtemps dans les lieux.

Ran cherchait encore cette personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un coup de feu venant du deuxième étage.

-Shinichi ?

Elle courut alors vers cet étage en prenant les escaliers, elle arriva à ce dernier quand elle vit Conan gésir sur le sol.

-Shinichi !

Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et vit deux hommes s'enfuir elle voulu les rattrapé, mais Conan lui agrippa la cheville alors elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-C'est inutile…

Ran se pencha pour mieux l'entendre, il la regarda alors dans les yeux, complètement affaibli, elle s'agenouilla alors et le prit dans ses bras.

-Cours… Quitte, cet endroit. Cours…

Il ferma les yeux et sa tête bascula toute seule.

-Shinichi… ?

Elle le regarda quelques secondes, des larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur son visage, elle prit la tête de Conan, posant sa tête sur son épaule et pleura, sa tête étant posée sur la sienne.

-Shinichi !

Une voix résonna dans sa tête, une voix qui lui était très familière, car c'était la voix de l'homme qu'elle aime :

_"J'aimerais te dire quelque chose aussi… Alors… Peux-tu m'attendre s'il te plaît ?"_

-Tiens bon ! Nous s'y sommes presque !

Ran courait, les bras accrochés au brancard où Conan était une nouvelle fois allongé portant sur son visage un masque d'anesthésie pour qu'il respire avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Il essaya d'ouvrir un œil difficilement et regarda Ran, dont l'on pouvait percevoir son regard apeuré et remplit de tristesse.

Le brancard entra dans la salle d'opération, les chirurgiens furent la procédure habituelle pour ce genre de blessés. Ils réussirent à retirer la balle qui s'était réfugiée dans la poitrine du petit détective.

_"S'il te plaît… Ouvre les yeux." -_ _pria Ran en versant des larmes._

Plusieurs heures se sont écoulées, et Ran était là, assise près de la porte attendant leurs résultats.

Un des chirurgiens sortit de la salle et se dirigea vers Ran qui s'était levée brusquement.

-Nous avons réussi à retirer la balle enfouie dans sa poitrine.

-Yokatta. - _sortit Ran soulagé et heureuse_

-Mais malheureusement…

Ce début de phrase changea immédiatement l'humeur de Ran, ce sourire de soulagement qu'elle a eu pendant quelques secondes disparu aussitôt.

-… Il n'a pas survécu à l'opération… Nous sommes sincèrement désolés…

Ran complètement anéanti, regarda une dernière fois en direction de la salle d'opération et couru vers la sortie, des larmes montant a ses yeux. Elle courut longtemps jusqu'à arriver en face d'un cerisier, elle le regarda un petit instant, puis posa ses mains au niveau de ses bras, serrant sa poitrine avec ses derniers, puis elle s'agenouilla et fondu en larmes.


End file.
